La Melodia que nos Unio
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: ¿El amor a primera vista es posible? ¿Puede una simple cancion unir a dos personas? ¿EL ammor que surgira sera lo bastante para resistir las pruebas? Pasa y averigualo
1. Conociendo a mis idolos

Bueno que puedo decir, me levante hoy pensando en seguir haciendo la continuación de Solo Mía y Detrás de Cámaras pero en vez de eso, esta historia se escribió sola. Debo decir que hace rato que tenía ganas de leer una historia sobre Ash y un grupo musical, así que me complací a mi misma y hela aquí.

Debo decir, que sinceramente no se que apunta esta nueva locura de mi mente. Las ardillas nunca se ponen de acuerdo. Así que no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, ni si será un final feliz o incluso si tendrá lemon (el rating esta por las dudas, nunca se sabe con mi mente pervertida), solo sé que es Advance y que Ash canta. Esperemos que salga bien y que a ustedes les guste.

**PAREJA**: Ash y May.

**ADVERTENCIA**: (Nunca está de más) Esta historia, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes de la escritora, puede que tenga contenido sexual, en ese caso avisare en el capítulo para las mentes sensibles.

**DISCLAIMER: **Si Pokemon me perteneciera, Ash sería un pervertido, May sería su única compañera y Misty estaría friendo papas en Irán.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**LA MEDOLODIA QUE NOS UNIO**

**Capitulo 1: "Conociendo a mis ídolos"**

El estadio estaba a rebosar de gente. El griterío era inimaginable, además de la cantidad de pancartas que llenaban el lugar y, si se mirase desde arriba, cubrían a todas las personas que estaban ahí para ver el espectáculo. Esas personas, eran en su mayoría, jovencitas de varias gamas de edades. Estaban esa noche en el estadio para cumplir el deber de cualquier fan.

Ver y escuchar a sus cantantes favoritos.

Todos los presentes miran con ansia al escenario, esperando que el show comience. Ahí se ven los instrumentos de la banda y los técnicos y coristas pero sin ninguna señal del grupo. La mayoría de las fans usan las camisetas del grupo, con varios diseños. Algunos con el logotipo de la banda, otros con los integrantes y algunas con las caras impresas de su miembro favorito.

De pronto, todo el lugar queda a oscuras y la multitud de jovencitas comienzan a chillar, histéricas, a sabiendas que eso significa el inicio de tan esperado momento. La voz del pensó que pudiera ser posible.

-Chicas y chicos- se escucha la voz del presentador pero sin verlo en la oscuridad- Bienvenidos al espectáculo de esta noche. Así que sin más que decir les presento a…

Los faros que alumbran al escenario se comienzan a mover en todas direcciones como si estuvieran buscando algo. Las jóvenes comienzan a quebrar nuevamente el silencio sus gritos. Nadie puede aguantar la emoción por más tiempo.

-**BROCK**

Uno de los focos se detiene sobre un chico moreno, vestido con un chaleco de cuero, sin camisa que agita las baquetas de la batería en el aire. Mira de manera sexy a la multitud. Los gritos aumentaron.

-**GARY **

El siguiente foco se detuvo en un chico de pelo castaño en punta, vestido con una camisa morada que sujetaba un bajo entre sus manos. Al ver el estadio, sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa altanera. Los chillidos de emoción subieron en número.

-**TRACEY**

Una nueva luz mostro joven de pelo negro con una bincha roja que sostenía su cabello y que usaba una remera roja, en el teclado. Una sonrisa amable, surca su rostro y las fans sienten que se van a desmayar.

- **POR ULTIMO RECIBAN A… ASH.**

Con eso la ultima luz se detuvo y mostro a un joven de espaldas al público con una guitarra. Usaba una gorra roja con negro. Una camisa mangas largas negra y un chaleco abierto azul. En este punto los gritos de las jovencitas de ver a sus ídolos no se hicieron esperar. Ver a la banda completa es el sueño hecho realidad de muchas.

De entre la multitud unos ojos azules brillaron con intensidad al ver al último miembro.

-**CON USTEDES "**_**RETO MAXIMO".**_

La voz del presentador quedo ahogada por el griterío y los aplausos de la multitud. Las jóvenes del lugar e inclusive los hombres comenzaron a gritar el nombre del grupo como muestra de admiración y cariño de fan hacia sus cantantes.

Los músicos se miraron entre ellos, asintiéndose para dar comienzo a un nuevo espectáculo esa noche. Como siempre, la emoción de sus fanáticas les daba la inspiración para hacer su mejor esfuerzo una vez más. Ellos también desean que esa noche sea inolvidable.

Ash sonrió aun de espaldas y llevo su mano a su gorra, dándole la vuelta. Hecho esto, se dio vuelta el mismo y miro a su público con la misma sonrisa de confianza que todos tenían. Comenzó a rasgar su guitarra. Le siguió Brock en la batería. Las notas del teclado de Tracey no se hicieron esperar. Por último la melodía de la canción se completo con el sonido del bajo de Gary.

Cuando el sonido tomo forma, Ash acerco su boca al micrófono que tenía enfrente y la magia comenzó.

**El mundo quiero ver**

**De pueblo paleta soy**

**Como no se perder**

**Lo de mejor de mi yo doy**

**Mucho que aprender**

**Batallas que ganar**

**Siempre aprende**

La voz del joven resonó entre el griterío del público. La sonrisa no abandona su rostro a la par que sus dedos tocaban la guitarra como un poseído. Se notaba que estaba poniendo que estaba poniendo su alma en la interpretación. Sus compañeros no se quedaban atrás. Realmente el espectáculo era increíble. Y el juego de iluminación que ocurría en ese momento, lo mejoraba increíblemente.

**Siempre siguiendo**

**Que irá a pasar**

**Abran paso al camino voy**

**De nuevo empezando **

**Hoy estoy**

La multitud estaba enloquecida. Las jóvenes no paraban de chillar emocionadas con cada acorde, con cada nueva estrofa que era pronunciada por el cantante y guitarrista del grupo. Y por supuesto a más de una de ellas se le paso la idea de que hubiera sido mejor que la sostuviera a ella en vez del instrumento. Verlo sosteniendo esa guitarra con tanto cariño, hacia que cualquiera tuviera celos del instrumento.

**Yo quiero ser tu héroe**

**Es mi decisión**

**En mi camino voy**

**Yo quiero ser tu héroe**

**Esta es la canción **

**Que el destino nos dará**

Entre el gentío del público, se podía ver a una castaña con una pañoleta roja, que sostenía un gran cartel que decía: ¡Ash, eres el mejor! Esta joven saltaba con más entusiasmo que las demás. Y en sus ojos azules, fijos en el cantante, se podía notar una leve chispa, distinta a lo que tenían las demás fans.** S****i encuentro mi interior**

**Resurgirá**

**Yo quiero ser tu héroe Pokemon.**

Con la última estrofa entonada, la primera música del concierto llegaba a su fin. Los integrantes acallaron sus instrumentos y se secaron sus rostros, pasándose las manos por ellos. Ash bebió u vaso de agua de una jarra cercana. Aprovechando el silencio del grupo, las fans inundaron el lugar con sus aplausos emocionados. Incluso uno que otro peluche, fue lanzado hacia el escenario.

-¡Buenas Noches Ciudad de Petalburgo!- dijo Ash con el micrófono en la mano y su guitarra al costado- ¿¡Están disfrutando el espectáculo!?

El coro de gritos y halagos que surgió después les dio su confirmación.

-¡Eso me pone muy contento!- siguió hablando el chico- Para nuestra siguiente interpretación necesitaremos la colaboración de una chica del publico ¿Alguien se ofrece?

Todo esto dicho con una sonrisa inocente. Realmente ese chico no sabía lo que sexy que podía ser si se lo proponía. Aunque claro, esa ingenuidad era lo que más atraía a las mujeres. Si Brock y Gary eran los chicos malos con que toda chica sueña, Ash era el prototipo de novio ideal.

La muchedumbre de chicas al escuchar la proposición, comenzó a saltar emocionadas, cada una de ellas exigiendo ser la elegida. La castaña que habíamos visto anteriormente saltaba también, intentando sobresalir de entre el gentío. Rezaba a cuanto dios existiera para poder ser ella la afortunada.

Y tal parece que por lo menos hoy, Dios la escucharía.

Ash estaba pasando la vista entre las jóvenes para ver a quien elegiría para hacerla subir. Estaba por hacer subir a una pelirroja cuando un destello azul lo sorprendió. Al lado de esa chica estaba una castaña con una pañoleta atada en su cabeza. Era muy linda, pero no era eso que lo que le llamaba la atención. Eran sus ojos azules, tan brillantes y tiernos que le encantaron.

Y sin dudarlo, tomo su decisión.

-La joven castaña de pañoleta roja que suba al frente- dijo, señalando a la destinada. Esta asombrada no caía en sí de felicidad. Por las dudas, se señalo a sí misma para despejar sospecha. El corazón casi se le sale al ver que Ash asentía, con una sonrisa.

En menos de lo que se tarda decir arriba, la chica había subido al escenario. Dejando relucir su atuendo de jeans azules ajustados, con una blusa roja y zapatillas a juego. Figura que Ash miro un poco antes de ver sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto el cantante, llevándole el micrófono a su boca.

-May- respondió un poco nerviosa- May Balance.

- Bien May Balance ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia durante la siguiente canción?- pregunto con galantería. Ignorando la repentina punzada de su corazón.

A la jovencita, y al resto de los que lo escuchaban, casi se les paro el corazón. Nada le gustaría más que ser su novia. No solo durante lo que duraba la canción (esperaba que durara mínimo la eternidad) sino durante toda su vida y aun mas allá. Buscando en algún lugar se su garganta, su voz que se había ido de paseo, capaz que con su cordura, para responder al joven que la miraba expectante.

-Si-dijo con voz contendida.

-Entonces la siguiente la canción te la dedico a ti- le conto agarrándole de la mano y sonriéndole.

El teclado de Tracey dejo oír unas notas románticas, bastantes distintas a las que habían sonado antes. Era una tonada suave y sensible que llevaba varios sentimientos en su interior. En un momento los demás instrumentos se unieron, dándole un cariz único. El único que no tocaba era Ash que sostenía el micrófono en una mano y la mano de May en la otra.

**Sabes**

**No pido más **

**Que estar entre tus brazos**

**Y huir del todo mal **

**Que ha todo he renunciado**

**Por estar junto a ti.**

La música comenzó como un susurro que lentamente fue acallando las voces de la multitud, debido que nadie quería perderse esa melodía tan cargada de amor que encendía los corazones enamoradizos de todas las jovencitas que estaban en ese lugar. Incluso el sentimiento se hacía lugar en el corazón de los hombres.

**Sabes no dejo de pensar**

**Que estoy enamorado**

**Te quiero confesar**

**Que soy solo un esclavo**

**Que no sabe vivir sin ti**

Por cada palabra que Ash pronunciaba, los ojos de May brillaban más. Los ojos de su ídolo estaban fijos en los de ella y su sonrisa se acentuaba cada vez más. Realmente parecía un joven enamorado. El corazón y la mente de May se fusionaron llevándole en una fantasía, donde ellos dos realmente eran novios.

**Cuando llegaste tú**

**Te metiste en mí ser**

**Encendiste la luz**

**Me llenaste de fe**

El joven cantante no sabía porque pero sentía que no podía retirar los ojos de la chica. Tenían algo que lo hechizaba. Aunque no solo sus ojos. Era toda ella, podía sentirlo. Era hermosa y sentía una gran curiosidad por conocerla mejor. Sin darse cuenta, esos sentimientos se mostraban en la canción, dándole un toque más romántico de lo que debía tener.

Los otros integrantes de la banda sonreían, algunos emocionados otros sorprendidos. En todos los años que conocían al pequeño Ash, nunca había dado muestra de interesarse por una chica. Y ahora, veían el intercambio de miradas entre él y la joven fan. Esto sería divertido, pensaron.

**Tanto tiempo busque **

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

Al llegar a esa parte de la canción el corazón de May ya no sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía, en ese momento. Por un momento le pareció que era mucho amor para una sola persona. Y en ese momento, sufrió la epifanía de su vida al saber, que con una simple canción, un chico con el que nunca había hablado y del que no sabía prácticamente, la había enamorado.

**Como aguja en un pajar **

**Te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar**

**Tan difícil de hallar **

Ash se sorprendió al sentir un peso contra su cuerpo. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que la castaña se había soltado de su mano y lo estaba abrazando. Casi interrumpió la canción para apartarla pero el extraño calor que recorría su cuerpo se lo impidió. En vez de eso, la separo ligeramente para tomarla de la cintura a la vez que seguía cantando. May solo apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

**Tanto tiempo busque **

**Pero al fin te encontré**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

La canción por desgracia llego a su fin. A penas había durado unos minutos. Pero tanto para May como para Ash duro como mil años. Mil años en un instante. Un concepto el cual solo uno pocos entenderían.

Y la mayoría de esos pocos, lo hacían porque estaban enamorados.

Al término de la canción, los chicos se separaron lentamente, casi como doliera hacerlo. Se miraron unos segundos antes que el guardia viniera a escoltar a May fuera del escenario. El cantante sintió una punzada de dolor, por la idea de la separación. Así que siguiendo un impulso desconocido, se saco su gorra y se la puso a la joven por encima de la pañoleta.

May sonrió y se sintió muy feliz, al sentir la mano de Ash rozando sus cabellos. Esa sería la noche más mágica de su vida y conservaría esa gorra como el regalo más preciado de su vida. Su corazón había experimentado, aunque sea por unos minutos, la magia del amor.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con tristeza cuando se alejaron cuando May abandono el escenario. Pensaban que nunca más se volverían a ver, al menos tan de cerca. Lo que no sabían era que el destino encargado de juntarlos esta noche, los uniría una vez más.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El concierto había llegado a su fin y la banda se estaba despidiendo con unas reverencias, luego de su tema final. Los gritos de las fans, demostraban que habían cumplido en su tarea de darles una noche y un show increíbles. Con un último saludo la banda abandonó el lugar.

May, no había escuchado mucho del concierto después que bajo del escenario. En parte por haber quedado en las nubes después de haber visto los ojos marrones del cantante tan de cerca. La otra razón, fue por tener que defender a uñas y dientes, la gorra que el chico le había dado y que las otras fanáticas, muertas de envidia habían intentado robar.

Dios bendijera a Reika y a su temperamento.

Ahora la noche mágica había concluido y les esperaba el caótico tumulto que les impedía la salía. Desventajas de haberse sentado en uno de los primeros asientos. Busco con la miraba a su mejor amiga para iniciar la tortuosa salida del lugar cuando sonó la voz del presentador una vez más.

- Antes de que se retiren- dijo- Les tenemos una última sorpresa. Si han conservado su boleto, podrán participar en un sorteo en el cual el premio es ir al camerino de la banda y conocerlos personalmente esta noche. Incluso podrán llevar a una amiga.

Las personas gritaron con lo que les quedaba de voz ante esta nueva oportunidad. Conocer personalmente a tus ídolos no es algo que se da en varias oportunidades. Todo el mundo busco con desesperación los boletos que tenían para saber si eran los ganadores. May no lo hizo porque estaba convencida que la suerte no le sonreiría dos veces.

Si digo que tuvo razón estoy mintiendo pero a la vez esa afirmación era verdadera. Y esto es posible porque la ganadora del concurso fue Reika.

Su amiga pelirroja comenzó a chillar como desesperada. No la había visto así desde el día que Kai la había invitado a salir. Reika tomo las manos de May y salió corriendo rumbo al escenario para reclamar su premio, jalando a May como un saco de arena.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(Mientras en los camarines)

-¡ASH ESTA ENAMORADO! ¡ASH ESTA ENAMORADO!- cantaban y se burlaban Gary y Brock de su amigo y compañero de trabajo. Tracy solo estaba sentado en un sillón suspirando por lo infantil de la escena.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADO!-negaba rojo el aludido- Solo dije que me pareció linda esa chica.

-Es la primera vez que decís que una chica es linda en todos los años que te conocemos- le replica un burlón Gary- Hasta pensaba que te enamoraste de uno de nosotros.

Ash ofendido no respondió. ¿Había estado distraído a tal punto del sexo femenino que sus amigos pensaban que era gay?

- Yo diría que linda es poco- comento Brock- Era toda una belleza, tal vez salga ahora a buscarla e invitarla a salir- agrego mirando curioso a su amigo y picándolo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRRA BROCK!-grito un Ash fuera de sí- ¡ELLA ES…!- se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir.

-¿Ella es?- le retaba Gary a terminar la oración.

-Olvídenlo.

-¿Qué tal si en vez de estar portándose como bebes se preparan para las chicas que vendrán a visitarnos?- propuso Tracey con la esperanza de terminar la discusión.

-Si es lo mejor- convino Brock- Debo arreglarme para no decepcionar a mis fans.

-Dirás a MIS fans- remarco con arrogancia Gary. Y así la nueva discusión comenzó. Tracey volvió a suspirar, estos no cambian más.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nuevamente May era arrastrada por Reika por los pasillos. Solo que esta vez seguían a un chico bastante mayor que ellas, de pelo negro. Era bastante parecido a Ash solo que sin las setas en las mejillas. Una duda que se vio disipada cuando comento.

-Tú eres la joven que mi hermanito hizo subir cuando canto su canción- dijo mirando a la castaña. Eso hizo que Reika se detuviera y por ende May.

-¿Tu hermano?- pregunto Reika confundida-Creí que solo eras el representante del grupo.

-Ah cierto no me presente- dijo el chico con aire distraído. Tanto que no se fijo en la mirada asesina que le lanzo la pelirroja- Mi nombre es Red y soy el hermano mayor de Ash. También represento al grupo junto con el hermano mayor de Gary, Green.

-¿Y dónde está el?- pregunto esta vez May.

-A él le toca preparar las cosas de la gira por eso no está ahora.

-Genial- dijo Reika con sarcasmo-¿Falta mucho para llegar?

-No ahí están los chicos- dijo señalando una puerta- Antes de entrar, les pido que no se asusten ni se decepcionen si los chicos no son como lo esperaban.

-Eh- dijeron confundidas las dos.

-Es que ellos no son como todo el mundo piensan- explico Red con paciencia.

May y Reika se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron.

-No se preocupe, nosotras tampoco somos como todas las fans.

Red las miro y pudo decir que tenían toda la razón. May tenía toda la apariencia de alguien normal pero para ser amiga de una pelirroja con toda la pinta de excéntrica con su pollera de negra larga y una remera negra también con un dibujo de un corazón con alas, tan normal no debía ser.

-Realmente lo espero- dijo con una sonrisa- No sé porque pero me caen bien.

Todos sonrieron y se encaminaron a la puerta. A media que se acercaban, el griterío se hizo más patente. Escuchaban burlas y después algo parecido a un golpe. Después muchas risas.

Red abrió con un suspiro orando para que los chicos no lo avergonzaran una vez más. Con la puerta abierta, todos ingresaron al lugar. Reika inmediatamente se vio acosada por un moreno que le miraba con ojos soñadores.

-Mi querida damisela- dijo Brock- ¿No te gustaría acompañarme en una romántica cena bajo la luz de la luna?

May quedo sorprendida, Reika muda pero los demás ya les hacia conocida la escena. No importaba las de Don Juan que Brock decía tener, en realidad el acosador era él. Tracey se acerco cuando un grito se escucho.

-¡ATREVIDO!- grito Reika y por instinto le pego un golpe a Brock que lo mando a volar. Al escuchar el ruido del impacto, la pelirroja reacciono y fue a pedirle disculpas al moreno-Perdóname, me pase. No tenía la intención de lastimarte, es solo que tengo novio.

Todos quedaron callados por un momento pero después de largaron a reír. Tracey ayudo a Brock a levantarse y lo recostó en una silla. Gary aporto en algo llevándole un poco de hielo. Reika y May se acercaron al moreno pidiendo disculpas, las dos esta vez.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Red- Brock siempre hace eso. Ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera en su lugar. Repito me caen bien.

Después del incidente, Red presento a las chicas al resto de la banda. Todos se sorprendieron de volver a ver a la castaña que había perturbado a su amigo. Realmente esto iba a ser más divertido de lo que esperaban.

-Bueno la flama roja es Reika- presento con cariño Red, la aludida se sonrojo con un poco de pena- Creo que a la castaña no hace falta presentarla.

-Es la novia de Ash- comento con picardía Gary. Ahora fue el turno de May de sonrojarse.

-Hablando de mi querido hermano ¿Dónde está?- pregunto volteando sus ojos por todo el lugar.

-En donde podría estar, fue por algo de comer. Dijo que volvía en seguida- explico Brock.

-Él y su estomago sin fondo- comento su hermano.

-Debe ser cosa de familia- replico una voz desde la puerta. Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ash en la puerta, con un plato lleno de bocadillos en la mano.- Que yo sepa, tu también de atragantas de comida siempre que puedes.

Todos se largaron a reír de nuevo por el comentario del chico, incluido Red. Este pensaba una manera muy oportuna de vengarse. Avanzo hasta May para taparla y que Ash no la viera. Después se dispuso a presentar a Reika.

-Ella es la ganadora del concurso- dijo señalando a la pelirroja. Tenía una mirada inocente esperando que su hermano hiciera la pregunta. Todos los otros estaban en silencio.

-¿Pero no deberían ser dos?- pregunto cavando su propia tumba. Red cambio a una mirada maliciosa y dejo ver a May.

-Ella es su amiga May- respondió.

La castaña se sonrojo y el peli azabache se atraganto con su comida.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Las chicas pasaban a retirarse del camerino. Sin duda había sido una buena noche. Realmente la advertencia de Red sobre que los chicos no eran como pensaban era cierta. Brock demostró ser un acosador, Gary alguien totalmente opuesto al ser indiferente y creído del escenario. Tracy no era un eterno ángel. Tal vez el único que era más o menos igual era Ash.

Igual fue muy divertido porque Reika y May no eran tampoco las típicas fans sin cerebro a las que ellos estaban acostumbrados. Hasta se podría decir que se hicieron amigos. En lo que respecta a cierta parejita, ninguno dio muestras de nada especial, tal vez algunos sonrojos y miradas indiscretas.

No querían atraer las burlas ni las miradas sobre ellos.

May y Reika estaban casi a la salida del lugar cuando una voz les grito que esperaran. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Ash corriendo por alcanzarlas. Reika dio una sonrisa que lo decía todo y se alejo discretamente, dándoles un poco de espacio.

-Espera May- dijo algo nervioso y colorado cuando llego frente a la castaña- Antes de que te vayas hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué?- pregunto May, muy nerviosa para decir algo más.

-Es solo que me gustaste mucho- explico con un leve rubor, que no se equiparo al que surco la cara de la castaña- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// **

**N/A**

Hola, si alguien llego hasta aquí abajo (espero que silver y tamashi lo hagan) significan que les gusto o al menos no lo consideraron tan terrible. Bien esta historia nueva, Ash tiene un grupo , May es su fan y aparece Red como hermano mayor ^-^ también lo hará Green en su momento.

Tambien aparece Reika y Kai (al menos lo nombre). Es que me gusta tanto escribir a estas dos parejas juntas que no pude evitar incluirlas ahora. Espero que no les moleste y para los que me leen por primera vez y no sepan quienes son ellos, pasen por mi fic Detrás de Camaras y se enteraran quienes son.

Detalles para comentar de la historia, voy a tratar un tema que nunca antes lo hice, el amor a primera vista. No es que no crea en el, solo que me gusta mas escribir sobre amigos que después se terminan enamorando. Con respecto a la advertencia de Red, espero que se haya notado en la primera parte que todos tienen un perfil dentro del grupo pero en realidad no son asi. Por lo que respecta a la personalidad de Ash, en esta historia será como en la serie pero más despierto y mas lanzado. Las músicas que salen son el 6 openig de Pokemon versión latina y la canción Sabes de Reik.

Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Ahora novedades, Silver te aviso que saldrás en el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic, cambie el capitulo para que pudieras salir asi que pronto saldrás, espera mi próxima actualización. Lo último ¿Se me hace a mi o estoy llenando este fandom en la pagina de mis historias?

Bien ahora si los dejo y espero sus comentarios. Besos.

**ADELANTOS DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

"**Todo presente tiene su pasado"**

_-Ash, ¿te gustaría trabajar en lo mismo que yo?_

_-No lo sé ¿Y si no tengo talento?_

_-Créeme hermano, lo tienes._

_-Si tu lo dices Red, solo espero que Gary este de acuerdo._


	2. Todo presente tiene su futuro

Hola, como estan amigos? Aca vuelvo para todos aquellos que pensaban que estaba muerta o que descuide mis fics.

Bien hoy traje una nueva continuación de mi historia sobre como una melodía puede unir a dos personas. En esta ocasión veremos como se formo el grupo y que pasaba con May mientras tanto, como se unio Reika y donde esta Kai

Espero que les guste y nos leemos abajo

**Pareja**: AshxMay

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no me pertenecen si lo hicieran Ash seria todo un pervertido, y seria el ganador de todas las ligas del mundo

**Dedicatoria**: esta actualizacion y las demas estan dedicadas a Silver para que no se enoje y vea que no me demoro tanto.

**Advertencia:**esta historia puede llegar a contener sexo explicito.

**///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Capitulo 2: "Todo presente tiene su pasado"**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ash que cuando cumpliera los 16 años iba a ser un integrante de una banda famosa se hubiera reído en la cara de esa persona. Primero porque no habría imaginado cantar delante de un millón de personas debido a su timidez y segundo porque su sueño siempre había sido ser maestro pokemon.

La música, tanto para él como para su hermano, había sido siempre un pasamiento para descansar y pasar el rato. Un simple hobby, no una forma de vida. En cambio, el mundo pokemon siempre le pareció fascinante y digno de admirar.

Mas si tenemos en cuenta que Red, a los 14 años había logrado convertirse en campeón de su zona y líder de gimnasio y que no pudo hacerlo de más joven porque se quiso quedar en su casa hasta que su hermano fuera más grande. Por todo esto, para Ash era casi un deber seguir los pasos de su hermano. Así que cuando cumplió los diez años y obtuvo su pokemon inicial (un pikachu en vez del bulbasor de su hermano) partió en su viaje. Hizo grandes amigos entre ellos Brock, Gary, Tracy y Richie.

Por supuesto se había enfrentado en los gimnasios pero de alguna manera, los retos eran muy fáciles. El único que fue un verdadero desafío había sido Red cuando lo enfrento por su última medalla.

Pero no era porque los retos de los distintos gimnasios no hayan sido complicados. Al contrario, eran duros entrenadores, especializados en diversos tipos pokemon con una hábil estrategia. Lo que ocurría era que nuestro joven entrenador había sido entrenado por su hermano durante todo un año antes de salir a su viaje.

En su viaje, se encontró con lo mismo que su hermano, retos difíciles, pokemones legendarios (aunque vio más que Red) y organizaciones que querían conquistar el mundo. Como también conté antes se hizo de muchos amigos. También se hizo de rivales y de enemigos.

Como el equipo Rocket que lo tomo como un enemigo a tener en cuenta, al igual que su hermano. Ash, junto con sus amigos frustro varios de sus planes e impidieron el robo de muchos pokemones tanto legendarios como normales.

De esta manera, también se gano el respeto de los pokemon legendarios que lo consideraban un buen amigo y aliado. Capturo a varios pokemones y formo un equipo fuerte que le ayudo en sus luchas tanto del gimnasio como las demás.

Es lógico y bastante obvio asumir que el joven Ash también se convirtió en campeón de la región de Kanto al igual que su hermano. Pero él no quería ser líder de gimnasio. A Ash le atraían los viajes y las aventuras más que los retos de varios entrenadores, siempre en el mismo lugar. Se disponía ir a Jotho cuando termino la Liga Añil pero por desgracia esta no empezaba todavía.

Así que su hermano le propuso que participe en la Batalla de la Frontera para que le sirviera de entrenamiento antes de irse a otra región. Ash estuvo de acuerdo y en este viaje lo acompaño Brock, su mejor amigo y con gran sorpresa Gary que recientemente había decido dejar las batallas para convertirse en un investigador pokemon.

De esta manera, un trió que nadie se hubiera imaginado se lanzo en busca de nuevas aventuras. En este viaje, se formaría la base del grupo musical que sería un verdadero triunfo que determinaría el destino de los jóvenes.

Una noche cualquiera, después de que Ash consiguiera su primer símbolo, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera cuando el entrenador saco su guitarra acústica que había traído en este viaje, cosa que no había hecho en el otro. El chico prefería mil veces su querida guitarra eléctrica que su madre y hermano le habían regalado cuando salió campeón pero no podía traerla en ese viaje.

Se dispuso a tocar una canción al azar, rasgo con cuidado su preciada guitarra para comprobar que no estuviera desafinada. Por suerte no era el caso y pudo tocar su melodía a placer. Toco unas cuantas canciones esa noche, incluso canto la ultima. Sus amigos no estaban al tanto del lado musical del entrenador.

-No sabía que tocaras tan bien- comento Brock, después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Bueno- dijo algo avergonzado Ash- A Red le gusta tocar la ocarina y un poco la guitarra, así que le pedí que me enseñara a tocar. ¿Lo hago bien?

-Digamos que no apestas- le contesto Gary con una sonrisa torcida. Ash comprendió que esa su manera de decirle que lo hacía bien.

-Jajá- rio sarcásticamente siguiéndole el juego- Gracias, supongo.

-Me alegro saber que si fracasas como entrenador tienes futuro como músico- siguió su rival-amigo.

-Nunca lo había pensado-admitió Ash un poco avergonzado- Siempre fue más un hobby al igual que mi hermano.

-¿Han tocado juntos alguna vez?- inquirió Brock con curiosidad. En su mente se imaginaba a los hermanos tocando juntos, debería ser lindo verlos. O por lo menos muy divertido.

-Algunas veces- conto Ash- Más que nada para el cumpleaños de Mama, aunque a Red se le da más la composición de las músicas que tocarlas. Yo tampoco lo hago nada mal.

-¿También compones?- preguntaron juntos Brock y Gary.

-No es muy complicado de hacer- dijo Ash, algo intimidado por las miradas que sus amigos les dirigían- ¿Qué?

-Tenemos un prodigio musical entre nosotros y nunca nos enteramos- comento Gary con burla, con lo que se gano una mirada matadora por parte de Ash.

-No digas estupideces- soltó un poco enojado Ash- Tampoco es para tanto.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo al aire Brock con tono conciliador. La noche estaba muy bonita para escuchar otras de las peleas de ese par. Para eso estaba el día.

-¿Les gustaría aprender a tocar?- soltó Ash inesperadamente. De alguna manera no se le escapo las miradas que Gary le estaba dando a su guitarra.

-No gracias, prefiero la batería- dijo Brock.

-Se algo sobre eso también si te interesa- comento un inocente Ash, que se volvió a sentir incomodo por las miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Bien quién eres y que hiciste con Ash?- pregunto burlonamente Gary- No me culpes. De la nada nos enteramos que eres todo un bohemio.

-Eso es cierto- concedió Brock- No puedes esperar que no nos sorprendamos.

-Ya les dije no es para tanto. Se tocar algo de batería porque escuche tocarla varias veces a Gold, el amigo de Red. Acuérdense que el, junto a su novia Crystal y su mejor amigo Silver tenían un grupo musical.

-Ah cierto- dijo Gary- Green me comento algo así. Me acuerdo que dijo que eran bastante buenos.

-¿Tu hermano no tiene aficiones musicales?- pregunto Brock.

-No, dice que no tiene tiempo para estupideces- dijo simplemente Gary.

-¿Bien quieren aprender o no?

-Si puedes enseñarnos- tanteo Gary, no quería admitir lo interesado que estaba-Supongo que no estaría tan mal.

-¿Qué dices tú Brock?- inquirió Ash- No podre enseñarte mucha practica pero si la teoría y lo básico.

-De acuerdo- se unió Brock- Sera divertido.

Y así en una sencilla cena a la luz de la hoguera, se formo lo que seria, mas tarde sería uno de los grupos musicales más famosos que el mundo vería en esa época. Y todo empezó como Ash siendo el maestro de tres de sus futuros integrantes. Me encantaría decir que fue un maestro estupendo pero eso sería faltar a la verdad.

Era uno bastante malo en realidad.

Se ponía nervioso, se equivocaba al enseñar la pose de las manos y las notas por lo que constantemente debían parar las lecciones para el chico se acordara de la manera correcta y escuchar por supuesto los reclamos de Gary y las burlas de Brock. Con el rostro muy colorado de vergüenza.

Definitivamente era de unas esas personas que saben _hacer _pero no _explicar._ Al menos con Brock no tuvo tantos problemas porque solo le podía explicar la teoría de la batería. Pero al menos algunas noches cuando los chicos tocaban juntos, el los acompañaba golpeando algunos troncos y demás cosas fingiendo que tocaba en una.

Y digo que los chicos tocaban juntos, porque Gary, cansado de tener que compartir la guitarra con Ash se compro una de segunda mano en una de las ciudades que cruzaron en sus viajes. Brock no quiso imitarlo porque alegaba que ya cargaba con mucho peso al llevar las cosas para cocinar.

Mientras ambos acompañaban al futuro maestro pokemon, Gary hacia sus investigaciones y ampliaba la base de datos sobre los pokemones, debido a que los nuevos descubiertos en Jotho y en Hoenn comenzaban a asentarse también en Kanto por lo que viajar a esas regiones se estaba volviendo innecesario.

También participaron en algunos festivales de canto y concursos. Todo en pos de ganar experiencia, plata y conquistar a alguna chica. Realmente los chicos veían distintas posibilidades con la música.

En ese viaje al igual que el anterior, conocieron muchos entrenadores y oyeron por primera vez de la coordinación. Un nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando la crianza pokemon. Esto se inicio en Hoenn pero rápidamente se extendió a Kanto y Jotho. Sinnoh también los tenía pero, por lo que escuchaban, eran ligeramente diferentes.

Esta demás decir que Ash se metió en uno para probar. Cualquier cosa que involucraba pokemones para él era digno de probar pero a pesar que gano un listón, no quiso participar más, alegando que sentía que era cosa de mujeres. Las chicas que conocían en el camino, porque extrañamente eran más las mujeres que los hombres con los que se topaban, quedaban prendadas de Ash y Gary al considerarlos lindos y más aun por ser músicos.

No creo que debo agregar que eso causo varios momentos de depresión en Brock, debido a que eso era bastante obvio. Motivo que lo hizo empeñarse más en practicar en la batería y seguir el camino de la música, que él consideraba, el camino al corazón de una mujer.

Ash participo y gano en todos los frentes de batalla. Incluyendo al último, que fue el más difícil y el único al que tuvo que repetir tres veces para poder ganar pero aun así triunfo en la batalla y hasta recibió la oferta de ser uno de los cerebros pero declino amablemente la oferta argumentando que el todavía no estaba listo.

Después de eso, volvieron al pueblo de Ash y Gary para festejar. En él se llevaron la sorpresa de sus vidas. Red había dejado su puesto de líder de gimnasio para entrar a trabajar a una disquera. El puesto libre lo ocupaba Green ahora. Sorprendido por la brusca decisión de su hermano mayor quiso saber que había pasado.

Lo ocurrido en realidad fue una simple coincidencia. Como todos sabían, Silver, Gold y Crystal tenían un grupo de música, formado por la chica y su gran deseo de convertirse en artista. Esta misma fue la fundadora del mismo y la que presiono a Red para que se convirtiera en su representante. Por alguna razón que se escapa a la comprensión de todos, la chica insistía en que él era el mejor para el puesto.

El chico, después de días de negarse, termino accediendo a las exigencias de su amiga y convirtiéndose en el dichoso representante. Cargo que desempeño a la perfección para sorpresa de todos, menos de Crystal. Encima, cuando la disquera averiguo que el chico era compositor, comenzó a comprarle sus letras y reclutándolo como un miembro más activo dentro de la empresa.

De esta manera, uno de los hermanos pokemon (como conocían a Red y a Ash) había iniciado su carrera dentro de la música. Pero no por eso, se olvido de las batallas y sus amigos pokemones. Aun seguía aceptando retos y ganándolos y su amor por los pokemones le permitió innovar el mundo musical, creando letras sobre ellos y uno que otro videoclip.

Ash sorprendido pero no extrañado se alegro mucho por su hermano. Mientras él, aun tenía planes para seguir en la senda que lo llevaría a ser maestro pokemon. Sin saber que terminaría siendo aun más famoso que Red dentro de la música.

Todo comenzó unos días antes de su tan esperada partida a Jotho. Gary y Brock habían venido a pasar la tarde con Ash y habían traído sus instrumentos musicales. Desde su vuelta, Gary había dejado un poco de lado la guitarra para concentrarse en el bajo y Brock por fin tenía su propia batería. Por una feliz casualidad, Tracy también se había unido, sorprendiéndolos al hacerles saber que tocaba el teclado.

Tocando una canción que Ash había terminado de escribir, basado en sus experiencias por Kanto, comenzaron su tarde musical que para ellos era solo una simple diversión en la habitación de Ash. Sin saber que Red justo pasaba en ese momento y se quedo a escucharlos.

Si había algo que le había enseñado trabajar en ese lugar era a reconocer el talento y el grupo de su hermano lo tenía. Obviamente había cosas que arreglar y detalles que pulir pero el talento estaba y lo demás era cuestión de práctica.

Tan emocionado estaba con el tema que en lo que duro la canción, Red ya se había imaginado hasta la tapa del primer single de la banda. Sigilosamente se deslizo a su habitación para hacer unas llamadas telefónicas y comenzar a preparar la parte más fácil de todo: mover sus contactos.

Lo difícil seria convencer a su hermano de hacerlo.

Red sabía lo tímido que era Ash para esas cosas y su completa ignorancia sobre cualquier otro tema que no fuera los pokemones. Tal vez si hubiera sido más despierto habría tenido novia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Su pequeño hermano era codiciado por varias de sus amigas sin que el chico se diera cuenta. Daba gracia ver como sus amigos se quejaban de la falta de atención de las chicas cuando su hermano las tenía a sus pies sin que se diera cuenta.

Llamo rápidamente a su jefe en la disquera y le hablo sobre el grupo. Lo recomendó ampliamente y dijo que tenían un gran potencial que debían aprovechar. Su jefe pareció entusiasmarse por escuchar al grupo. Por lo que una audición fue concertada para dentro de unos días.

Paso uno completo. Faltaba convencer a los chicos y a sus padres para que accedieran a trabajar en el ambiente artístico. Red sabia que por lo menos su madre no se opondría si eso era lo que Ash quería porque ella siempre los apoyaba en todo. Tal vez de los padres al que más le costaría seria Green. Ya se lo imaginaba diciendo que un estúpido como el arruinaría la carrera de su hermano y demás cosas. Ese era el precio que tendría que pagar para poder cumplir sus visiones.

Cuando los amigos de su hermano volvieron cada uno a su hogar, Red decidió confrontar a Ash y plantearle la situación. Por lo que fue en su búsqueda en el lugar favorito de ambos, la cocina. No se equivoco y lo encontró ahí devorando un pedazo de tarta. Suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Los escuche tocar- comento casualmente- Son buenos.

-Gracias, supongo- agrego distraídamente Ash más pendiente de su comida de lo que su hermano le decía.

-En la disquería siempre andan buscando nuevos talentos- dijo intentando llamar la atención de Ash.

-Aja- respondió el chico. Red suspiro porque sabía que con su hermano las sutilezas no iban ni venían. Decidió ser directo

-¿Te gustaría grabar un disco con tus amigos?- soltó sin más y vio complacido como su hermano escupía el jugo que estaba tomando.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste- le respondió serio Red- Creo que tienen talento

-Sabes que mi sueño es ser maestro pokemon- le dijo incrédulo y después murmuro sonrojado- Además soy muy tímido para cantar en público.

-Nada que no pueda solucionarse- dijo Red inteligentemente para convencer a su hermano

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Con lo que se refiere a ser maestro pokemon, te prometo que cuando si hacemos giras serán en las ciudades con un gimnasio y que podrás competir en las ligas

-¿Y lo de mi timidez?- pregunto algo inseguro. Sin querer se estaba dejando convencer por Red.

-Practica, una vez que ganes experiencia podrás ser capaz de hacerlo sin que te sientas presionado- le prometió su hermano- Yo te ayudare, no te preocupes.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto Ash. Red asintió.

-¿Así que te gustaría trabajar en lo mismo que yo?- pregunto Red para afirmar el trato.

-¿Crees que de verdad tengo talento?

-No lo creo- dijo Red con una sonrisa- Lo sé.

Después de eso siguieron los pasos habituales, hablar con el resto de los chicos que aceptaron entusiasmados. El permiso de los padres con una gran discusión con Green como había supuesto Red que desemboco en que los dos fueran los representantes. La audición que fue todo un éxito y las peleas sobre los detalles de la banda.

Para no extenderme, solo diré que cuando el primer single de la banda "Atrápalos ya" salió a la venta fue todo un éxito.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A May nunca le gustaron realmente los pokemon y si inicio su viaje fue solamente para complacer a su padre que quería que ella ocupara su lugar como líder. Cosa que ella no quería y su hermano sí.

Pero no siempre uno hace lo que quiere y además la perspectiva de viajar y recorrer lugares con exóticos con tiendas exclusivas le gusto bastante. Así que partió rumbo a la casa del profesor Birch para obtener su pokemon inicial. Le gusto Torchic porque le pareció bastante tierno.

Se alejo de esa casa en su bicicleta suspirando, estaba pensando que su viaje había comenzado y deseaba estar a la altura de las expectativas de sus padres. Tan concentrada estaba que casi no vio la llamarada de fuego que salió repentinamente del bosque. Apenas y tuvo de saltar para salvarse.

Su bicicleta no tuvo tanta suerte.

Lo próximo que supo que dos personas, un castaño con un ojo marrón y el otro azul y una pelirroja de ojos verdes estaban pidiéndole disculpas por casi matarla. La pelirroja decía que todo había sido culpa del castaño que le había hecho enojar pero el castaño decía que la pelirroja era una bipolar que se enojaba por cualquier estupidez.

Resultado la pelirroja le pego un puñetazo que desemboco en una discusión a gritos entro los dos que volvió a desembocar a un ataque pokemon solo que estaba vez fue un rayo de hielo que congelo al castaño. May hizo lo único que le pareció sensato.

Se largo a reír, pronto los chicos también la imitaron y de esta forma singular comenzó una amistad que duraría varios años. La pelirroja se presento como Reika, y según sus propias, la mejor entrenadora de Evee y la próxima ganadora del Gran Festival de Hoenn. El castaño solo suspiro y dijo que se llamaba Kai, un entrenador pokemon.

Como habían arruinado la bicicleta de la castaña le propusieron viajar juntos. De esta manera se entero que ellos dos se conocían desde que eran pequeños y dejando de lados sus gritos y sus peleas, eran mejores amigos. May se rio al escuchar eso porque era obvio que esos dos estaban enamorados y que eran muy timidos para dar el primer paso.

A la noche, May le pregunto qué hacían en sus viajes. Kai dijo que él era entrenador pero que no le gustaba competir en las ligas porque odiaba las multitudes y el público, prefería la emoción de un reto individual. Reika le conto que era coordinadora y que estaba a solo un listón de poder participar en el Gran Festival.

May se intereso por ese aspecto y le pidió que le contase mas. Esa alternativa le pareció muy atractiva y todas sus dudas se despejaron cuando vio el concurso en el que Reika participo y gano su último listón.

Decidida comenzó a entrenar para ser la mejor coordinadora, ayudada por los consejos de Reika y alguno que otro de Kai. Así, acompañada del dúo del amor eterno, viajo por las ciudades participando en los concursos. Al igual que Ash, ella conoció varios amigos y también rivales.

Entre ellos se destacaba Drew, un coordinador de aires metrosexuales al que Reika odio inmediatamente. Incluso llego a participar en varios concursos contra el solo para hacerle perder. Cuando May preguntaba porque hacia eso, la pelirroja alegaba que uno debe tener más listones por las dudas.

De esa manera llegaron las dos al Gran Festival, donde May perdió en las semifinales contra Drew en un gran duelo. Por suerte en la final, el arrogante coordinador se vio aplastado por las combinaciones de Reika. De esa forma terminaron un viaje y estaban planeando otro a Kanto o Sinnoh para hacerse más fuertes.

Por desgracia para May, a sus padres les surgieron unos graves problemas económicos que hicieron que ellos tuvieran que salir en un viaje para solucionarlos, impidiendo su viaje y dejándola a ella y Max en la casa de su abuela.

Como May se quedo muy decepcionada por no poder hacerse mas fuerte, su amable abuela la inscribió en una escuela de coordinadores para que por lo menos no perdiera fuerza. A la castaña la idea no le entusiasmo pero tuvo que aceptar. Reika decidió ser solidaria con su mejor amiga y se inscribió también.

Kai, a esa altura, novio oficial de la pelirroja, decidió seguir su viaje para hacerse más fuerte y cumplir su sueño de atrapar un legendario. Partió después de la solemne promesa y las varias amenazas de su novia de que se cuidaría, que le seria fiel y volvería a casa pronto.

Resignada comenzó su año escolar en el instituto.

Conoció al grupo de Ash por una casualidad y gracias a Reika. Fue en uno de esos días en los que todos los adolescentes caen en la depresión y preguntándose si en el mundo hay un lugar para ellos. May estaba sentada en su pupitre del aula mirando con melancolía las hojas de los arboles.

Se sentía presa en una jaula de cristal mientras sus amigos compartían las aventuras a las cuales ella estaba vedada. Es decir, que tenía la cabeza llena de los típicos pensamientos emos de cualquier adolescente. Cuando una música se coloco en sus pensamientos, abriéndolos a la realidad.

**Do you ever feel like breaking down?**

**Do you ever feel out of place?**

**Like somehow you just don't belong**

**And no one understands you**

**Do you ever want to run away?**

**Do you lock yourself in your room?**

**With the radio on turned up so loud**

**That no one hears you screaming**

Sentía que la música contaba exactamente lo que ella sentía y se sentía plenamente identifica. Sin tardar busco la fuente de la música y vio a Reika sentada también en su pupitre, escuchando su discan con una caja de Cd en las manos. Inmediatamente interrogo a la chica sobre la música y de esa manera conoció a al grupo Reto Máximo.

**No you don't know what it's like**

**When nothing feels alright**

**You don't know what it's like**

**To be like me**

**To be hurt, to feel lost**

**To be left out in the dark**

**To be kicked when you're down**

**To feel like you've been pushed around**

**To be on the edge of breaking down**

**And no one's there to save you**

**No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

Y con él, a Ash Ketchum guitarrista, compositor y líder de la banda. Su nuevo ídolo personal.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

La vida nos conduce por muchos senderos, poniéndonos a merced de sus caprichos y retos. Pero dicen que solo nos lanza aquellos que podemos soportar y que todo lo que recorremos nos sirve para conducirnos en la vida.

En ese momento de sus vidas, Ash y May teniendo en mente todo lo que habían recorrido y vivido hasta el momento en que el chico hizo esa pregunta, cada uno sintió que todo lo que habían hecho era justamente para encontrarse en ese mismo instante.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////N/A

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que la forma en la que se formo el grupo y demas no haya estado narrado en forma muy vaga. Pondre mas detalles a medida que avanza la historia y demas.

Besos y espero sus opiniones


End file.
